


[Podfic] Scents and Sensibility: The Working Assassin's Guide to Supersoldier Seduction

by Amanita_Fierce



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bathing/Washing, Clownfish ABO, Courtship, Curtain Fic, Everyone Has A Peen And A Vageen, Gender Spectrum Society, Institutionalized Softism, M/M, Melon Tending, Mutual Pining, One Thousand And One Blankets, Oral Sex, Pod People But Not Like That, Podfic, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours, Precious Idiot Winter Soldier, Scents & Smells, Soundscaping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29702799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce/pseuds/Amanita_Fierce
Summary: Captain America wakes up from the ice in 2013. The Winter Soldier wakes up in 2009, or rather defects from HYDRA, for a value of defect that’s closer to decimate. He ends up working for SHIELD. In April 2014, he’s assigned to Captain America’s mission as a sniper.Steve’s just trying to get some kind of life together. Bucky is too, or at least he was until tall, blond and Captain shows up and starts just - being there, all the time. It’s terrible. It’s the worst. He has to do something about it.[Podfic of "Scents and Sensibility: The Working Assassin's Guide to Supersoldier Seduction," written by galwednesday, silentwalrus, and skellerbvvt]
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23
Collections: Podfic Big Bang 2020-2021





	[Podfic] Scents and Sensibility: The Working Assassin's Guide to Supersoldier Seduction

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Scents and Sensibility: The Working Assassin's Guide to Supersoldier Seduction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772824) by [galwednesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galwednesday/pseuds/galwednesday), [silentwalrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentwalrus/pseuds/silentwalrus), [skellerbvvt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skellerbvvt/pseuds/skellerbvvt). 



> After the first chapter, the remaining chapters are broken up into parts to make streaming a little easier. The points at which I split chapters up are rather arbitrary (i.e. not a reflection of any artistic choice by the authors to split the chapters into distinct parts at particular points).

**Text:** [Scents and Sensibility: The Working Assassin's Guide to Supersoldier Seduction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772824/chapters/34165730)

 **Authors:** [galwednesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galwednesday/pseuds/galwednesday), [silentwalrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentwalrus/pseuds/silentwalrus), [skellerbvvt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skellerbvvt/pseuds/skellerbvvt)

 **Reader:** [Amanita_Fierce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce)

 **Download Full Podfic:**

[m4b](https://archive.org/download/galwednesday-silentwalrus-skellerbvvt-scents-and-sensibility-the-working-assassi/galwednesday%2C%20silentwalrus%2C%20skellerbvvt%20-%20Scents%20and%20Sensibility%20-%20The%20Working%20Assassin%27s%20Guide%20to%20Supersoldier%20Seduction.m4b) _(right click to save-as)_

504 MB, 9:15:50 long

** Stream by Chapter: **

** Download mp3 by Chapter: **

**Chapter 1:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/galwednesday-silentwalrus-skellerbvvt-scents-and-sensibility-the-working-assassi/Chapter%2001.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_

 **Chapter 2, Part 1:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/galwednesday-silentwalrus-skellerbvvt-scents-and-sensibility-the-working-assassi/Chapter%2002_Pt1.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_

 **Chapter 2, Part 2:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/galwednesday-silentwalrus-skellerbvvt-scents-and-sensibility-the-working-assassi/Chapter%2002_Pt2.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_

 **Chapter 3, Part 1:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/galwednesday-silentwalrus-skellerbvvt-scents-and-sensibility-the-working-assassi/Chapter%2003_Pt1.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_

 **Chapter 3 Part 2:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/galwednesday-silentwalrus-skellerbvvt-scents-and-sensibility-the-working-assassi/Chapter%2003_Pt2.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_

 **Chapter 3 Part 3:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/galwednesday-silentwalrus-skellerbvvt-scents-and-sensibility-the-working-assassi/Chapter%2003_Pt3.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much galwednesday, silentwalrus, and skellerbvvt for crafting such a soft and beautiful story and world. I had so much fun playing around in it for the last few months. And thank you also for the blanket permission to podfic that allowed me to do so. 
> 
> And a huge thank you to [sunlightsymphony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlightsymphony) for not only being an amazing and thorough betta 🐟, but also for suggesting this story to begin with. I am so grateful to you for bringing it to my attention. 
> 
> As I was working on this project, [comrade_bucket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/comrade_bucket/pseuds/comrade_bucket) began posting [an amazing podfic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366221/chapters/69501273) of this same story. It is stunning and I highly recommend it.
> 
> If you enjoyed this podfic, please follow the link to the [original fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772824/chapters/34165730) and leave kudos or a comment for the authors!


End file.
